pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Mario
Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Mr. Stuffykins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Donna Summer *Jill's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Hawk Eye (Avengers) *Bill's Anger - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchetra) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Iron Man (Avengers) *Jordan - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Michelle/Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Alison Parker (Melrose Place) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jen Masterson (6teen) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) - Cozy Heart Penguin Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Fear 52148 151827.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Category:Mario&LuigisAdventureIslandCommercialsRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG